


The Truth is...

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Nina The Killer, we all know her, but not all her.





	1. Chapter 1

Nina Hopkins (11) and her younger brother, Chris (6) are recently transferred to a new school. It is immediately revealed that Nina is a very big fan of Jeff the Killer, having read his origin story many times. She felt "strangely attracted to him", "admired him", and felt a "strange impulse to kill" while reading the story.

On the first day of school Nina and Chris had found a quiet place in the schoolyard to eat, when they were greeted by Claudia, Mailcom and Yoni. Claudia claimed that the area was their own territory and punched Chris when he called her out on her bullshit. Nina snapped and continued to beat and stab the trio. Though her brother saw it as an impulse to defend him, she felt something stronger, something like the urge to kill. Afterwards she found an anonymous note in her locker that read, "I know what you did ... but do not worry ... I will not tell anyone, you are skillful ... but dangerous".

Time passed and no police were involved, though Nina felt her "sanity" slipping. One night while her brother was out playing, Claudia and her gang snatched up Chris and beat the shit out of him, dumping him out of their car and driving away. Nina rushed him home and he was sent to the hospital. She found another anonymous note, "I'm sorry about your brother ... I hope for him to recover, do not think you're alone ... I'm here, I'll be your friend ... but unfortunately, distance ... "

After Chris was discharged from the hospital and sent back to school with Nina they were suddenly jumped by the Asshole Trio. Before Claudia was able to blast Nina's brains out she was able to struggle away from the group and run to an abandoned house. She ended up finding an iron rod and beat their head in as she became "insane".

That night Nina was looking for the bleach when suddenly Jeff the Killer came walking into her kitchen with some bleach. He poured bleach over her face and lit her on fire. She was sent to the hospital in an ambulance.

When she recovered and the bandages were removed she was thrilled to have white, leathery skin. Her hair that once reached to her knees was now charred, black and only reach midway to her back.

Nina's mother was wakened by her sobbing down the hallway. When she stumbled to the sounds she found Nina stabbing the lifeless body of a girl, claiming to her mother that the girl tormented her at school. Her mother saw her sewn eyelids and cut smile, and Nina asked if she thought she was beautiful. Nina chased after her mother and killed her when she denied her beauty.

Nina then found her brother and asked if he would like to start a new life with her. When he agreed she killed him after saying "go to sleep my prince" and then carried his body outside.

We know that story, right. 

WRONG!  
It's a faulse. Know how you ask? I know her. Well... can I call Nina that?


	2. Chapter 2

Jorge sat on a bench outside of his so called home as he watched some kids get adopted by a loving family. "Maybe next time." The nun said while rubbing his back. Jorge was a small 3 year old boy who was taken into an orphanage in Mexico after his father was arrested for stealing at a gas station and child abuse. Jorge was sent here to look for a better home for him to live in, with loving parents and maybe a sibling or two so he doesn't have to play by himself anymore. He washed his face, ate dinner, and prayed before going to bed. Same day every day...

 

The next day, a husband and wife came to the orphanage and looked at Jorge. "Why, hello little one. What's your name?" The wife asked, but only got a small yelp in return. The nuns crowed around him and kept him close. "It's okay. We know your past, and we will never hurt you like your birth papa did." The husband said with a smile. Jorge looked at them and slowly stepped out of the nuns' hugs. "Welcome to the Hopkins family." They said. 

 

Jorge and his new mama and papa drove from the orphanage to the city. It was the first time the 3 year old boy had ever seen the city before. It was so big, with all kinds of music around town, bright lights, fancy houses, all kinds of stuff. The ride was fun, listening to country music on the radio and playing 'I Spy'. Finally, they made it to a house connected to a few more homes but were kept distance by gates. Inside was pretty big and wide compared to what the once orphan boy lived in. He liked it no matter what. 

 

"Now Jorge, be careful on your way down the steps. Okay?" Mrs. Hopkins yelled/asked as her new son was playing on the bars of the gates and stair case. Jorge nodded and continued his game. As he ran down the stair railing, he keeps seeing the insides of other houses. 

"Feliz Navidad" played on the radio in one of the rooms. A small boy, maybe his age as well, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes started dancing with the music. The boys soon eyes locked each other and smiled. 

"Hiya! I'm Jeffery Alan Woods. You must be the new boy, right?"


End file.
